Flesh
by RatchetXHide
Summary: Very Mature. Based on the song Flesh by Simon Curtis. Optimus is everything to Bumblebee and their moments together can get pretty interesting.


_**Flesh:**_

Feeling the mech touching him softly was a turn on, but what was much more a turn on was the roughness that the same mech could make him feel. But what others didn't understand was that he liked to interface gently just as much as he loved it rough. Roughness wasn't the way to win his spark, to make their way into his processor, or to make him theirs. It was more of a way to unleash the feelings inside him as well as play into his fetishes. What he loved the most was when his love wouldn't hold back, go crazy, and have fun in whatever way he decided. He loved to be held down, tied down, and taken over. He loved when his bondmate would use toys on him to control his every move. What he even loved more was when his overload was controlled all the way to the end of their 'game'.

Feeling his mate push into him from behind, he moaned in pleasure.

"Please," he cried out. "I want more."

"I bet you do want more, Bee" Optimus replied as he bit down onto his mate's neck recieving a cry of pleasure in response.

Biting down harder and drawing blood, Optimus pushed Bumblebee into the wall as he started to thrust into him harder than before.

"Optimus, HARDER," Bumblebee cried out louder. "Please."

Optimus didn't respond to the younger meches cry as he started to pound into his tight aft as he started to suck on the bleeding bite mark on his neck. He usually didn't give into his mates fetishes, but after the tempting he was getting all day, he couldn't hold back. He wanted to please his mate in every way he could, even if that meant putting a cable ring on him and holding him against the wall as he took him roughly.

Deciding to have a little more fun, he pulled out of the smaller mech before throwing him to the bed. Taking the back of his head, he pushed it against the bed as he entered him once again. He was careful to make sure that Bumblebee could still breathe as he held him down, but at the same time, he could tell that his mate was having a harder time breathing due to how he was being held. He could feel his mates spark beat as he thrust harder. His hand was positioned just right to feel every single beat. He knew this was how Bumblebee liked to have sex. They had talked about it before, but this was the first time practicing these fetishes.

"Op..tim..us..." Bumblebee panted wanting to scream out, but it proved impossible due to lack of oxygen.

What Optimus didn't expect was to feel the smaller mech start to struggle beneath him, but that didn't stop him from holding Bumblebee down and thrusting in him harder and faster. What he didn't know was that he was being so rough with him, that his mate was starting to bleed. Bumblebee on the other hand was enjoying the feeling of being raw. It was part of his fetishes that only a few knew about.

Pulling out of Bumblebee yet again, Optimus lifted his mate and straddled him on the floor as he rubbed against him. Lifting his arms above his head, Optimus slammed into the tight aft in front of him. Bumblebee screamed so loud that Optimus would be surprised if no one else heard him. He didn't know that the small mech could be that loud. Next time he would have to remember to bring a gag ball with him to silence him. Thrusting in him hard a few times, he slowed down the pace to be a little gentle. Hearing Bumblebee complain about the change in pace, he thrust harder again before slowing down again. He knew he was going to drive the smaller mech insane with the change in pace, but it was fun to see him cry out in disappointment and then again as he went rough again.

Feeling his overload near, he pulled his mate's cable ring off and started to thrust roughly in him, hoping to make him overload before he did. Taking the cable in his hand, he pumped it as he adjusted his hips to thrust deeper in the smaller form getting more cries of pleasure in response as the mech overloaded in his hand and over his body. Groaning, Optimus leaned down and bit onto his mate's neck before he overloaded into the overly tight aft. Hearing the screams of Bumblebee made him decide that maybe doing this again wouldn't be a bad idea.

Pulling out of the smaller mech, he laid down beside him as he felt him curl up into his side and fall into recharge. Smiling he knew that this would happen again... and soon.

THE END! - Dedicated to the best sister in the world!


End file.
